messages
by The Raging Dumpster Fire
Summary: Non-related, all fluff, a series of messages meant as therapy
1. Chapter 1

To: living phantom363

Sent: January 22

I don't know what to say to you. We were close the tree musketeers and when we got in trouble we did it together. You loved her and I do too. But now you're gone. I miss you and now I understand so does she. You stood up for us and now your gone…it's scary knowing our third member isn't here.


	2. Chapter 2

To: living phantom363

Sent: February 2

I HATE YOU! She cried all of yesterday and most of today. I want to dig you up and kill you again for leaving us. She plays the songs you danced to when you were dating. High enough, I want to know what love is, all of me, god I loved those songs but now all I see when I hear them is her tears. She wants her best friend back; I want my bro back.


	3. Chapter 3

To: living phantom363

Sent: March 1

I miss you. I took her to a restaurant yesterday and we were accosted by some self-righteous old hag who nearly spat in our faces. I took her and left knowing that I might act out if it continued. She cried, again, for all that regal charm she's just as anxiety ridden as me. I cried with her, remembering my first girlfriend and how you stood up for me. You weren't there, I lost something when you passed we both did. Granite we can take care of ourselves but we missed having someone on our side no matter what. I sometimes wish I'd never known you so that none of this would've happened. Your wife doesn't respond to my calls, and still hates me and her. I found an old shirt stashed among her things and after some negotiations I convinced her to send it back to Merida. I haven't heard back from her since.


	4. Chapter 4

To: living phantom363

Sent: May 13

I asked and she accepted immensely. You'd be proud. That old plan you made when we first started dating worked out in the end. Yes, I overturned the boat in the lake, the diner was crowded and the bar was full of way too interested men. But when I sat her down at the end and told her how I felt, pulling out the ring I expected you to be there with the cheesy grin and a camera. Amongst all the cheer I felt sad knowing that I couldn't rub your face in it. Elsa…. damn well its out, I avoided using her name because I knew things were still weird between you two. Elsa loves the ring and marshmallow loved it too. I just felt I couldn't leave you out. You should also know that Merida still loves you. When I ride the subway to the doctors I occasionally see her still wearing that ring you got her. I miss you bro.


	5. Chapter 5

To: living phantom363

Sent: July 13

Happy birthday bro! When you and Elsa broke up it was three years ago…sorry. I remember feeling the sisterly duty to take you out and get you drunk and also bet that you couldn't get some single girls number. After I watched you strike out I couldn't bare it any more so I went to see her and it just reminded me of how you two were friends before I finally pushed you to ask her out. After some chocolate and a couple of beers I walked back to my apartment only to find Merida's number in your hand and a shit eating grin on your face. She still loves you. We still love you. I still wish I'd been a better sister, there are many things I wished I could take back, I miss you man and I'm pretty sure I always will.


	6. Chapter 6

To: living phantom363

Sent: September 30

Planning our wedding has taken her mind off of you. I wish you could be there to walk her down the aisle like you said you wanted to. Old things pop up and she stops and remembers. You were right when you said she can make you forget your name. I still look at her and get light headed. I still remember you and Merida making plans so you'd have to kick me out. You made what we have now, you were a part of us getting together that I'll never forget. I'm sorry I'm sure I've said it before but I am, life just isn't the same without my big brother.


	7. Chapter 7

To: living phantom363

Sent: October 26

Elsa smiled today! I woke up feeling warm and looked up to see her smiling. My new fiancé, morning breath and all is still beautiful. Merida still won't talk to me, but to be honest I've given up. I don't blame her for being mad. I know I'm going to sound awful here but I'm happy. I love her bro and I feel the need to have your blessing, I know I already have it but it just feels bad knowing that I'm happy and your chance to be happy was screwed up thanks to me.


	8. Chapter 8

To: living phantom363

Sent: December 5

We got married today, she was so beautiful, I wish you could've seen it. You were always the papa bear making sure I did my homework in college, chasing off any overly desperate girl. She smiled and almost burst into tears when she turned to see that corny picture I took of you at the bar stuck to a chair near the back. I wish I could show you how happy we are, not to torture you but to see how you made both of our lives better. I need to write you. Guilt is terrible and letting it out just makes it easier to handle. I hate how you died and I hate how he got away. We never wanted to be his puppets and now we are free. Thank you, you really are the world's greatest bro.


	9. Chapter 9

To: living phantom363

January 3

They finally nailed him to the wall. He tried to bribe a detective who was looking into your case and they caught him in the act. According to Elsa's lawyer we have a good chance to squeeze his worthless carcass for every cent he has. Merida finally talked to us and agreed that he should rot in a cell for doing what he did. Still though I wish you could be there to laugh as he gets thrown in his cell. I rethink and rethink of how I could have been their how it should've been me. Not you, you had a wife and you just got a new job. I don't know maybe I'm insane to keep writing you like this. Thank you though, the house you had refurbished from when mom and dad died looks amazing, you gave me hope and didn't turn your back on me when everyone told you to. Most of all thank you for being there, whenever I needed help, needed a shoulder to cry on or a person to drown my sorrow with. I'll always love you big brother, your sister Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

To:redvine327

Sent: January 4

Be happy red,

Your brother Heinz.


End file.
